what a pretty thing
by catslikekenma
Summary: Akaashi Keiji worked alone. It's how it has been for so many years now. He built a life for himself; the apartment he owns, the cash in his bank account-all of it. It didn't matter how dirty his hands got, he really didn't care at this point. He worked to survive and it was all that mattered. So when Fukurodani offered him a place in their gang, he was quick to say no.
1. 001

Chapter 1

"Tch."

Even though his suit was black, Akaashi couldn't help but feel annoyed as the smallest drop of blood tainted such pristine cloth. He stabbed the body one last time as he mumbled a curse word under his breath. It was a Friday night, a rainy one at that. Akaashi forgot to bring his umbrella, but that was the least of his worries. He spared a nonchalant glance at the body that laid lifeless on the bed in front of him, checked the time on his wristwatch before using the man's necktie to wipe his bloodied knife clean. The lights were dim, the hushed volume of the television was playing in the background and Akaashi was thankful it was breaking the awkward silence. When satisfied, he wrapped the blade with a white handkerchief and tucked it neatly in his suit.

He stood up and started to walk away from the scene, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty mansion. Paintings littered the white walls, along with expensive-looking vases and random sculptures of what Akaashi presumed were animals. Halfway down the spiral staircase, he stopped in his tracks. He was met with silence. But he could tell there was something...wrong. He pauses, his senses sharp as ever as he took a deep breath before he tilted his head to the side and a knife came flying past his shoulder, landing cleanly on the wall in front of him. A second longer and his ear would have been cut off. Having his blood stain his suit was something he just didn't want, or someone would _really_ get it. Letting out a quiet sigh, Akaashi didn't need to face his attacker to know who it was. _Again? _

"I already said no. That won't change."

Proceeding to walk down the stairs, Akaashi heard quiet footsteps behind him and instantly knew he was being followed. "He won't stop, you know." Shoving his hand in his pocket, he got his car keys, obviously taking no interest in the situation, "I know."

"Keiji."

Abruptly stopping in his tracks, he turned to face his attacker for the first time that night. Akaashi didn't need to ask how this person knew his real name, he saw it coming, but it still irritated him to no end. How dare this person say his name so casually? But Akaashi guessed he was trying to earn a reaction from him, and Akaashi would give exactly what he wanted. After sparing him a glance, Akaashi walked towards the knife buried in the wall, his elegance and grace never failing to entrance whoever it was that had their eyes on him. Wrapping his hand on the handle, he effortlessly ripped it off the wall, his fingers delicately tracing the mark it left.

"Konoha Akinori."

Konoha felt the icy tone in his voice, and as much as he wanted to stand his ground, he was forced to take a step back. Akaashi was inspecting the knife in his hand, eyeing if it was worthy to be kept for his collection. With every second passing by, it got more quiet, the tension grew, and the realization that he wasn't the best person for this mission suddenly dawned on Konoha. "Please, tell Bokuto Koutarou," the harsh sound of the knife stabbing into the wooden table made Konoha flinch a little, "I am uninterested."

When Akaashi was met with silence, he took it as a sign that he got his point across and strides toward the door. He was a minute off his schedule and that completely pissed him off, although it will never show on his face. No emotion ever has. Immediately getting in his car, Akaashi estimated the police would be coming in two hours or so, enough time for him to drop off his coat in the dry clean and make himself some homemade dinner. Of course, he'd have to deal with work emails and budget proposals after, but he'd make it.

Thinking of how well his evening would go, Akaashi's mood began to brighten a little. Things weren't always like this for him though. His missions would often go according to his plan and would rarely get any mishaps due to how accurate he can predict it, but recently, that wasn't the case. What irked him even more was the fact that it was happening consistently, mission after mission, with no fail. Akaashi thought it was some kind of sick joke, and he wished it was, but it wasn't.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he knew exactly who was behind all of it. _Fukurodani_. Up until now, Akaashi hasn't figured out why _he _suddenly took interest in him and why _he_ was so keen on getting him to join their gang. _It doesn't make sense_. He figured he must have hired Akaashi that one time, did a stupendous job, and now he wants those skills in his hands. It _would _make sense, if only Akaashi knew who he killed for him, or if he was even hired by him in the first place. It was frustrating, the very situation of it all-how someone would just randomly show up and offer him all these opportunities, in the middle or after his mission and it caused so much delay and hassle. They should have stopped at the first 'no' he had given them.

But they didn't. It escalated so quickly he couldn't believe he was actually doing _extensive _research on this gang when usually, he wouldn't care about his clients nor what they were up to. That's how it was supposed to be; he gets hired, he gets the job done, he gets paid. No questions asked. It was the reason he was on top of his game. He had been doing this for a long time now, he had been through a lot, and he wasn't going to let some "recruitment" ruin it for him. What Akaashi loathed the most was the fact that the name _Bokuto Koutarou_ was a famous one but he hasn't even seen the man's shadow. It's not like he was hiding-no, that wasn't the case. It was all in the matter of circumstance.

Fukurodani had their own reputation, as every other gang does. They were known-_well _ known, for a variety of reasons: having very skilled people, gambling, and their loyalty, having the lowest rate of traitors. They are pretty much "considered" the most successful yakuza, for now, a fact that surprised Akaashi a little as he had known a different gang to have owned that title. Bokuto Koutarou has his ways, Akaashi concluded. Looking at Fukurodani's records, he was left speechless by what this gang has done, both good _and _bad. Whoever this Bokuto Koutarou was, he was quite impressive.

But Akaashi could care less.

Pushing the door open to his apartment, he stopped at the first step he took. His patience was wearing thin and he wasn't quite sure if he could hold himself back. Everything was the same-his couch, the throw pillows were as he left them, the curtains were closed, but the light scuffing he could hear was hard to miss. Taking his sweet time, he quietly closed the door behind him with his foot as he reached for the knife in his suit. Carefully unwrapping it from its white handkerchief, Akaashi made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear the soft drag of the chair across the floor and the quiet 'clink' of the utensils on a plate. It seemed like he was expected.

"Glad you made it home on time. Well, almost. Two minutes late."

Akaashi knew there was no point in hiding behind the wall, so he allowed himself to walk inside his own kitchen, hand still holding his knife. He was met by a man (is he smirking?) with tousled black hair, sitting on the far end of Akaashi's dining table like it was his own. Food was set up on the table and this man had the audacity to open the wine Akaashi had been saving for the month. _They really know how to get on my nerves._ Not saying anything, he sat on the opposite of him, eyeing the food Akaashi assumes this man had prepared.

"No." was the first word Akaashi uttered. The chuckle he heard was enough to let him know that indeed, this one was another member of Fukurodani. It was stressing him out so much. One guy per mission was already a lot to handle, and now they even sent one that snuck in his house to prepare dinner Akaashi was sure couldn't even compare to his cooking. He was getting real aggravated, he felt like _stabbing_ someone just to end all of this. He still had emails to attend to and a budget proposal he had to prepare.

"I'll cut to the chase." _Oh, please do!_ His thoughts were cut off when the man slid him an envelope across the table. Akaashi glanced at the envelope, not showing any effort that he was going to check its contents anytime soon. "Everything you need to know is in there." Akaashi looked back up at the man, his mind quickly going over the research he did before, trying to see if he could give him a name. He gave him a teasing smile (Akaashi was sure this time that he was indeed smiling) as if he knew what Akaashi was thinking. Getting up to his feet, he straightened his suit, "I'd love to join you for dinner, but I have other meetings to attend to."

_Sarukui Yamato._

It's not like Akaashi would invite him to stay anyway. Sarukui made his way out of the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he reached the doorway. Looking over his shoulder, "You should know by now, we don't take no for an answer." Akaashi wanted to say something, but the way Sarukui walked out of his own kitchen knew he was trying to prove a point. When he heard the door close shut, he glanced back at the envelope in front of him. It was pure black, and now he just noticed how his initials were stamped on the bottom right corner in gold. Sighing, he took it in his hands.

Akaashi knew better not to eat the food, so he simply got up, taking the envelope with him. Fukurodani was persistent-no, scratch that. Fukurodani was _annoying_. Thinking about them already made Akaashi's head throb because they were such a handful. He clearly didn't want to encounter them in any way unless it's for a _paid _job. He also couldn't read them and predict their next move as accurate as he could, considering the fact they kept doing weird things like sneak into his house and make him dinner just to give him a damn envelope that claims it has 'everything he needed to know'. Truly, Fukurodani was too much for him to be associated with, or ignore, at the very least. But if they won't leave him alone, there was only one way to get out of this. Entering his office, he plopped down on his leather chair, placing the envelope on his desk and began to stare at it. Different thoughts flooded his mind, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he didn't do what had to be done. His slender fingers traced over the envelope as gently as he could, taking a deep breath as he did. He opened the envelope, taking the first paper he could get his hands on and letting his eyes indulge in whatever information it contained.

_List of companies under Fukurodani's ownership:_


	2. 002

Akaashi knew he was going to regret this.

The moment the guard touched his suit for "weapon inspection", he already felt like murdering everyone in the building. He fought the urge to slam this person's face on his thigh and bodyslam him to the ground. Keeping a straight face, he felt his hand dangerously creeping up too high on his thigh and Akaashi had to grab his wrist as an attempt to warn him of what he's capable of doing. Backing up and clearing his throat, the guard deemed he was safe. Akaashi straightened his suit, mumbling to himself about how he could have murdered that guard with his bare hands as he made his way to the elevator. This day already seemed like the worst. Taking a deep breath, he managed to compose himself as the elevator opened, only to lose it again when he was met by a certain smile he could recognize a few miles away.

"I was expecting you," there was no teasing tone in Sarukui's voice, but Akaashi got annoyed anyway. Not saying anything, he simply got on the elevator with Sarukui, who waved off the other people that was supposed to be on the same ride with them. As the doors closed, Akaashi can't help but feel a little uneasy at the silence that fell. He kept his eyes fixed on the gray metal wall that was in front of him, but he felt Sarukui's glance. "I hope you're here to say yes." His tone wasn't threatening, and Akaashi knew it wasn't meant to be, but he felt it, still. As Akaashi shrugged, Sarukui felt that the elevator ride would be better off spent in silence. From the looks of it, Fukurodani really had the money. The building itself was enormous and the inside was phenomenal, Akaashi couldn't begin to imagine what each floor has in store for him.

The elevator doors opening with a quiet 'ding' was the one to pull Akaashi out of his thoughts. Sarukui walked ahead, glancing over his shoulder as he did, and Akaashi took that as a sign to follow him. The hallway was spacious, with a high ceiling and huge windows, Akaashi secretly marvelled at the sight as they walked. Their footsteps weren't heavy, but it echoed throughout the hall. Potted plants brought a little bit of life to what looked like a boring space but it has its own charm to it. Stopping a couple of steps right behind Sarukui, Akaashi watched as he knocked on the door in the weirdest way possible. It almost sounded like a code but at the same time, it didn't. Having no time to process the new information, a loud 'come in!' was heard from the other side of the door and Sarukui pushed it open.

Maybe Akaashi walked into the wrong building.

He expected a quiet, dark room with nothing but a fancy wooden table accompanied by a black leather chair with the blinds closed. Maybe a bookshelf at the side of the room and a carpet in the middle-exactly what you'd expect from a yakuza boss, a typical sight. But Akaashi has proven once again that he can't predict Fukurodani as accurate as he could with the other gangs. It was bright, the windows, similar to the ones in the hallway, were displayed in its full glory. There's still that fancy wooden table and black leather chair but what surprised Akaashi the most was the fact that there were bean bags. Actual _bean bags,_ in a _yakuza boss' office_. Akaashi thought that there must be some kind of misunderstanding, especially when his attention was caught by a loud-

"HEY, HEY, HEY! I won again!"

"Not fair!"

Laughter boomed throughout the room along with 'game over' noises coming from the television. All Akaashi could do was blink and stare at the figure Sarukui approached. His back was broad, and Akaashi couldn't miss how his muscles flexed as he moved to look at Sarukui, revealing his white-grey hair with black roots that stood tall-it was all very hard to miss. Sarukui approached him, bowing a little before he was waved off and the man got up to his feet. He was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Akaashi. Before he could further assess the man that stood in front of him, he was met with bright golden eyes and a smile that Akaashi didn't know if it was genuine, manipulative, fake, or all of the above.

_Bokuto Koutarou._

"Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!" It took a lot for Akaashi to keep a straight face. He wasn't entirely sure what to feel considering he didn't know if all of this was an act or some ploy to get him to join them. Thankfully, Akaashi didn't need to say anything in return since Bokuto turned to Sarukui, asking to be left alone. Feeling eyes on him, Akaashi glanced at the orange-haired lad who met his eyes and offered him a smile, "Hi! You're the new recruit, right? I'm Hinata!" And there he was, bouncing up and down in front of Akaashi and frankly, he didn't know how to react, or if he was even supposed to. _Is this some kind of attack? Lower my guard before he-_

Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when Bokuto patted Hinata's head, "Oi, we can play again later. Go train with Sarukui for now." Eyes lighting up even more at the word 'training', Hinata seemed to have completely forgotten about Akaashi's presence and immediately followed Sarukui out the door. Akaashi felt the need to sit down all of a sudden, unsure if he was at the right place, with the right people. Still on his guard, his feet were glued to the floor as he watched Bokuto turn the television off and turn back to him with the same smile.

"Why don't we take a seat? Oh-do you prefer the bean bags?"

Shaking his head immediately, Akaashi chose to sit on the normal chair which was placed in front of Bokuto's desk. With a pout on his lips, Bokuto took a seat on the black leather chair, right across from him, "You're no fun, Akaashi-kun." Akaashi never felt so grateful for mastering how to hide his expressions because right now, he just didn't know what kind of face he would be making for being called 'Akaashi-kun'. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be a nice one, though. Trying to focus on the reason why he was there, he spoke up, "About the recruitment-"

"Are you joining us?!"

Bokuto asked excitedly, _too _excitedly. It was almost hard to say no, but Akaashi knew his original reason for being there. Taking a deep breath, he gently shook his head, "I'm sorry, my decision won't change. It's still no." The quietness settled over the room, and Akaashi thought of possible reactions from this man to prepare himself if ever things get violent. Just as he was about to stand and take a step backward, he froze up as he heard a whine coming from Bokuto, "Ehhhh?! And I thought I made that deal irresistible! Why noooot?" Akaashi felt lightheaded. _Is this for real? Is this really Bokuto Koutarou? _He felt so confused and lost at the same time. He thought he understood exactly what was happening but the moment he does, this person does something that _completely _throws him off.

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi explained, calmly and logically, "I am fairly contented with the life I am living now. I don't think I'll be willing to exchange that for anything you'll be offering. I wanted to talk to you face-to-face so we wouldn't have any misunderstanding." Sighing quite exaggeratedly, Bokuto sat back on his chair, "I guess I really can't force you if you don't want to…" Akaashi couldn't find a hint of sarcasm or aggressiveness in his tone, and he wonders if the guy that sat right across him was genuine or if he just didn't look harder. Letting out another sigh, Bokuto looked up to him with those gold eyes, almost pleading if Akaashi said so himself, "Thanks for coming all the way here. We'll try our best not to meddle with your missions anymore!"

_Ah. So they were really doing it on purpose._ Akaashi wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or be extra worried, but shrugging the feeling off, he shook hands with Bokuto for formality's sake. Bowing and thanking him one last time, Akaashi made his way out of his office. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath before letting out a quiet sigh as he took steps towards the elevator. With the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the hall, he decided to slowly unpack and process what just happened inside _that_ office. Akaashi couldn't see what's behind their outgoing and friendly attitude, but he knew there was _something_. But what?

One thing is for sure, though, Bokuto Koutarou was a real puzzle. Akaashi couldn't get out of his head the way he smiled, how welcoming he was-_what are you capable of? _He wasn't weak, Akaashi knew this very well. It was obvious, he had the height, the muscles, and when he shook his hand, his grip was _strong_. Under that friendly front, he was hiding something-no, he wasn't hiding it. Not at all. Maybe it wasn't the right time to show Akaashi his true colors, although, that time would probably never come. But if it ever does, he hoped it wasn't going to be directed at him. He had enough on his plate. Akaashi couldn't help but to be so deep in thought even as he walked out of the elevator and out of the building.

_Is Hinata his child? But with who?_

_If not, then is Hinata an asset to their gang, as well?_

_The two of them seemed so alike._

_Were they really just playing video games?_

_Or was it all an act and I was being toyed with?_

_Why do they want 'me' in the first place?_

It was all messing with Akaashi's head and he wondered if it was the effect Fukurodani was going for: make him lose his sanity. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, Akaashi didn't know, and it frustrated him for not knowing. He was so used to having more answers than questions that it physically pained him to not know what exactly was going on behind Fukurodani's 'harmless' facade. There were a lot of things to think about, really, and Akaashi should have done the thinking at home and should have been more careful, more vigilant, because the moment he unlocked his car, he realized this was the biggest mistake of his life. It all happened a little too fast, he was slammed against the side of his car, making him drop his keys to the ground, and just as he was about to fight back, he felt a sharp sting on the side of his neck.

_Cowards._


	3. 003

"Are you sure no one saw?"

"Yes, sir."

Akaashi woke up to unfamiliar voices, his vision blurry and unstable. He blinked numerous times to try and get it to go back the way it was. The only light source in the room was the one hanging right above him. Trying to assess what was happening, he noticed he was tied to a chair, hands behind his back and his feet were tied together as well. His shoulders were aching and he could feel the rope digging painfully into his skin. He figured he must have been in the same position for a long time now. Memories of what happened came rushing back to him and as if on cue, a small spot on the side of his neck started to sting. His first thought was to panic, but he immediately stopped himself by taking quiet deep breaths and rationalizing his thoughts. _Calm down and think_. That's what he needed to do. Before he could even get the chance to look around, "Ah, you're awake." Snapping his head to turn where the voice came from, Akaashi was met by a person he had seen maybe once or twice, he wasn't really sure. He was currently overthinking and his mind wouldn't work properly, unsure of what was happening and what he should do.

"Why am I here."

He had never been kidnapped before, but that didn't mean there hadn't been any attempt in the past. Being an assassin really didn't guarantee anyone any kind of safety and it was natural that other people would come for his throat just after he came for someone else's. He expected it, that any day he could be in serious trouble, which is why he was always so vigilant, so careful. He sharpened his senses for the sole reason that he could look out for himself, because no one else would. Akaashi was mad for letting his guard down for even a minute and he almost blamed himself for the whole thing. Almost. Questions filled Akaashi's mind as well as different emotions that he hadn't really experienced on a certain level before, and he was trying to figure out which one he was going to take care of first. Taking another quiet deep breath, he watched as the man with the light-colored hair grab a chair and sit down across from him. He offered a smile and it was then Akaashi finally remembered who he was.

_Komori Motoya. Itachiyama._

Akaashi remembered Komori from a few months back, when he was hired by _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ to kill a french CEO for not holding up his end of the bargain. It was a decent encounter. Komori was quiet with a smile on his face, Sakusa was straightforward. He explained what he wanted, clearly, even through his face mask, and clarified any part Akaashi might be confused with. Akaashi completed the job with no questions asked and he was given the payment he was promised. It went smoothly, just like every other job he had done. This only confused him even more as he couldn't tell what they wanted from him; he didn't screw up, he's pretty damn sure he hasn't killed anyone from their gang _yet_, so why was he here? Komori, as if reading his mind, let out a dark chuckle as he sat back, "You really have no idea why you're here, Nalani?"

Ah. Akaashi's assassin name. He thought the meaning was nice, simple, but it sent out a message. _Silence of the heavens._ Sighing, Komori crossed his legs, "And here I was, excited to congratulate you for accepting Fukurodani's recruitment." _What. _Akaashi had so many questions in his mind, causing his head to ache a little. "I didn't accept it," was all he could say. Komori let out a quiet laugh, the malice in his light-hearted act was hard to miss. With Komori's actions and attitude, one could say he exhibits the same vibe as Bokuto-same smile, same friendly front. The only difference was the fact that either Komori hasn't mastered the act of faking it or he wasn't really trying to hide it. Bokuto, on the otherhand, Akaashi assumes has fooled a lot of people since even he had difficulties trying to read him. "It's alright, Nalani. We saw you walking out of their building and that's where we kidnapped you, remember?"

As much as Akaashi wanted to explain, it would seem like Komori had already decided what was his fate. Getting comfortable on his chair, Akaashi mentally prepared himself for what Komori was about to say, "Akaashi Keiji, also known as Nalani. An auditor on a normal day, but a highly skilled assassin when needed. Hired by the most powerful people, you probably know enough to set the world ablaze." Akaashi tried not to cringe throughout Komori's monologue, but it was the truth. From presidents, to senators, to gang leaders-he worked for them all. The information that he acquires is inevitable, especially if his client wants it done cleanly and accurately. Akaashi would also be lying if he said he wasn't curious, because he was. He snooped when the deed was done, trying to figure out for himself why death was brought upon on this person and yes, maybe steal thousands of dollars depending on how much the dead person had. "You're so much more valuable than you think, Akaashi," Komori sits up straight, "If only we recruited you first."

_So _that's _what this is about._

The confusion Akaashi felt earlier now began to falter, replaced by curiosity and the need for answers to the questions that have been running in his mind for a while. He ran different scenarios in his head; if he explains that he declined Fukurodani, Komori would either believe him and recruit him for Itachiyama, or Komori would think he's lying and shut him up permanently. However, if Akaashi plays along, he'll be able to get more information about both of their gangs that might be useful in the future. It was a good strategy to squeeze more money out of them, but the downside is if he'll even make it out of there alive. Itachiyama was known for knowing what they want, and that's what makes them terrifying. Useful? They either recruit or have a little torture session for the information they want, but once they no longer find any use for someone, they dispose of them. Efficiency is Itachiyama's specialty. The thought of working for them didn't revolt Akaashi, but at the same time, he really had no interest. His curiosity was getting the best of him, so Akaashi simply decides to play along.

"As you may or may not have known," Komori begins, crossing one leg over the other, "Itachiyama used to be at the top, the most successful gang, all because of Sakusa-san." Akaashi _had_ known, and if Fukurodani had never tried to recruit him, he would have thought the same. "But of course, some things just don't last. Before any of us even realized, Fukurodani snatched the crown from us," Komori sighed exasperatedly to make it seem light, but Akaashi could see the rage and determination behind his act. Whatever it is that Fukurodani and Itachiyama has between them, it's so much more than just who's the more successful gang. Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when Komori met eyes with him, "You could have been our best asset, we could have brought Fukurodani down, together. With your skills and connections, Itachiyama would be back to where it belongs, and that's on top."

It was true. Everything Komori was saying, Akaashi can't deny them. He hasn't even been recruited for Itachiyama now and he was already thinking of the services he would be able to give and the amount of money he would gain from it. It was all too good, but is Akaashi willing to exchange everything he already has for something he isn't even sure he wants? _He wasn't._ But he needed to choose his words and actions carefully. He could take on Komori, Akaashi bets, if only he wasn't tied down. "Too bad Fukurodani got to you first," he watched as Komori got up from the chair across from him and headed towards the darkness where Akaashi could see the silhouette of a table. "I told you. I didn't accept the offer." Akaashi was greeted by silence, followed by the quiet thump of objects on the table. This was the downside of playing along, whatever he says now will be disregarded. Akaashi took the opportunity to look around and see if he could escape. He could see the door, just at the far side of the room, but he was sure he'd have to face the people waiting outside. It could cause a huge commotion and Akaashi wasn't really sure if he was ready to handle that.

Quietly, he tried to feel how tight the ropes were tied around his wrists. If only he could move them a little, he'd be able to loosen it up and hopefully, breakfree. From the looks of it, it was possible, if only he had enough time, but Akaashi highly doubts it. It's either they force information out of him or he dies by bleeding out on the floor, and all of this were bound to happen by tonight. That's how efficient Itachiyama is.

"Akaashi, you prefer knives over guns, don't you?"

Akaashi was forced to take a deep breath. He was cornered, and he hated to admit it. Komori stood in front of Akaashi, cocking the gun in his hand. He smiled, still, which made Akaashi realize how fucked up everything was. There were a lot of 'if only' thoughts running through his head, but he realized he could actually compile it into one. He knew it wasn't really the best time to be thinking of it, especially if he was about to meet his death, but Akaashi couldn't help himself. If only Fukurodani minded their own business, he wouldn't be in this mess. Akaashi knew he was also at fault, for wanting to meet in person instead of just a simple phone call, but right now, he was just desperate to blame someone, anyone. "Truly, this is such a shame. You could have been something more." Komori eyed the gun carefully, bringing it up for inspection before glancing down at Akaashi. Their eyes met and Komori offered him a sinister yet pitiful smile, pressing the gun to his forehead as he spoke, "You could have found your purpose."

_You could have found your purpose._

There were no gunshots, no pain, no blood staining the floor, but Akaashi felt that sting of realization. It rang in his head, and he hated himself for not realizing it soon enough. Suddenly, everything just stood still-his thoughts, his emotions, it was like he was resetting. The panic and fear he felt about dying suddenly vanished into thin air, replaced by wonder and maybe even acceptance. Before Komori could even pull the trigger, a loud, patterned knock was heard on the door, but Akaashi could care less. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the man that stood in front of him. Akaashi could hear Komori's breathing hitch as the smile on his face faltered, probably because of annoyance due to his work being disturbed. Komori _hated_ being behind schedule, one of the few similarities Akaashi shared with him. Redacting the gun from Akaashi's forehead, Komori turned to the door, "What the fuck is it?!" There was some quiet shuffling on the other side and Komori's jaw clenched harder, trying his best to keep himself calm before he murders someone else other than Akaashi.

"S-sakusa-san calls for you, Komori-san. And Nalani."


	4. 004

Bokuto wasn't quite sure he understood what 'giving up' meant.

With his elbows propped up on his desk, all he could do was stare at the door that remained closed in front of him. It had been a couple of minutes since Akaashi left. Or hours. Bokuto wasn't sure. He had been stuck in his thoughts, unable to think of anything else aside from Akaashi and the five minute talk they had. Even though he told Akaashi he'd stop meddling with his missions and that he understood the rejection, Bokuto can't help but think otherwise. The moment Akaashi closed the door behind him, Bokuto suddenly realized how he lied about everything he said. As much as he wanted to stay true to his word, there was an undeniable force that's pulling him back from doing so. That force might just be his stubborn self though. Sighing, Bokuto leaned back in his chair, still deep in thought.

Before anything else, he needed to be sure why he was doing _this _in the first place. Why Akaashi Keiji? Why is he willing to go the extra mile for one out of a hundred of assassins out there? Was this really worth it? "AGHH!" Wailing, he ruffled his hair in frustration, knowing the answer to all of his questions but still asking them anyway. Bokuto hated overthinking but apparently, he can't seem to avoid it. Letting out another sigh, he reclined in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, indulging in all the possible ways he could get Akaashi to say yes. It was like courting someone, but instead of flowers and chocolates, it was money and weaponry. Getting up to his feet, Bokuto took the time to turn on the lights, illuminating the room that was once swallowed by darkness before he turned to meet and admire the city that stood before him. It was beautiful, calming, a view he'd never get tired of seeing. The city looked like the night sky, with yellow and white lights looking so similar to the stars above. In the silence that settled over the room, Bokuto made up his mind. He reached for his phone and called for Sarukui.

"Saru? It's me."

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop until Akaashi _willingly _joins Fukurodani. It was going to bother him for the rest of his life, haunt him like a ghost and he'd never live it down. Crossing his arms over his chest, Bokuto concluded that they needed to step up their game. A while had passed before he heard Sarukui's knock. The door quietly creaked when Sarukui pushed it open and peeked his head inside, his eyes falling on Bokuto's figure that stood in front of the windows. "Bokuto-san." Sarukui quietly greeted, trying to sense what kind of mood his superior was in as he stepped foot in his office. Bokuto was quiet for a moment, probably thinking. He takes a deep breath before he turned to face Sarukui, "I guess we have to try harder, Saru." Gently closing the door behind him, Sarukui greeted him with a smirk and Bokuto instantly knew what it was for. "Are you sure you don't just have a crush on him, Bokuto-san?" If it was someone else, Bokuto would have sliced their head off. But this was Saru, and the only response he could give him was to whine, "Saru! You know it's not like thaaat!" With a quiet laugh from Sarukui, Bokuto huffed and sat back down on his chair. Sarukui didn't need further instruction and sat on the chair that was on the other side of Bokuto's table.

Silence dawned on them, it was a comfortable one. Bokuto knew Sarukui was waiting for him to say something. Sarukui always knew when was the right time to speak and what were the right words to say. "Money seems to have no effect," Bokuto started, his fingers gently tapping on the table, "We'll have to get more personal." Sarukui nodded, agreeing with Bokuto's line of thought, "Like ex-boyfriends?" Maybe Sarukui knew what the right words to say _sometimes_. Bokuto was giving him too much credit. Whining again, Bokuto hid his face in his arms, "Saru! Shut up!" Sarukui let out another laugh. He had known Bokuto for so many years, he knew the lines that shouldn't be crossed, and the lines that don't exist. Bokuto would trust Sarukui with his life, and Sarukui knew this. "You know what I mean!" His head shot up, giving Sarukui a playful glare, earning another laugh from the latter. "I do. Shall we get down to business, then?"

"Whatever! But this is what I have in mind…"

The meeting was quick, considering Sarukui was dedicated to listening and fulfilling his oyabun's wishes. Bokuto just wanted to dig more into Akaashi's past, get something that they can use to make their offer more emotionally appealing. "You can bring Washio with you, if you want." Bokuto spun around in his leather chair like a little kid. "I'll see what I can do." Sarukui nods, grabbing the folder that Bokuto handed him as he got up to his feet. Bokuto stopped spinning on his chair and watched as Sarukui made his way towards the door. "Oh-please call Hinata back in! We're going to play more videogames!" Sarukui smiles and gently shakes his head, "Go easy on him, Bokuto-san. But alright, I'll let him know." Bokuto's laugh filled the room, making Sarukui chuckle to himself. It truly was easy to get Bokuto to laugh. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Bokuto spoke up. "Oh, and Saru?" Turning his head back to look at Bokuto, Sarukui was met by that blinding smile Bokuto always wore, "Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me."

It wasn't pressure. It wasn't a threat. It was trust, and Sarukui understood this. "Of course, Bokuto-san." Bokuto knew Sarukui would deliver. He always did. Bokuto spun on his chair again once Sarukui closed the door behind him. He wasn't hoping everything would go his way, but rather, everything _should _go his way. There was no place in Fukurodani for the word 'hope', it's either it is or it isn't.

Bokuto's thoughts were interrupted and he stopped his chair from moving when the door suddenly burst open, "BOKUTO-SAN I'M READY TO FIGHT YOU!" Hinata's voice boomed throughout the room and Bokuto couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Much like him, Hinata seemed to never run out of energy. "I won't be going easy on you!" Hinata immediately made his way towards the television in Bokuto's office, plopping himself on one of the beanbags. Bokuto took it upon himself to sit on the other one, grabbing a controller for himself. Silence fell in the room for a few seconds, which was something weird when the two of them in the same room. Bokuto knew Hinata wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if he could ask it. "Oi. You know I can always tell when you're thinking." Hinata fell back on the beanbag, staring at the ceiling of Bokuto's office. He seemed to ponder deeply about it.

"Will Akaashi-san join us soon?"

Bokuto stared at the orange-haired lad that sat in front of him. Hinata was really concerned that it bothered him so much to gather the courage to ask, which made Bokuto laugh, "Of course! We're working on it!" Hinata's eyes widened with amazement and he sat up to meet Bokuto's eyes. He was worried that things might not end up as Bokuto had planned it, but maybe Hinata was worrying about nothing. While he was distracted, Bokuto took this opportunity to make the first move and hit Hinata's character. "That's cheating, Bokuto-san!" And they went on like that for a couple of hours, just playing and bickering like they always have. Until Sarukui was knocking on Bokuto's door like a mad man. "Oya? You work fast today Saru. I expected the update tomorrow." Bokuto turned to look at Sarukui, getting up from the beanbag. Hinata paused the game and turned to watch Sarukui fiddle with the envelope he was holding, an expression of distress etched on his face. "Bokuto-san." Sarukui glanced at Hinata, implying that it was a matter between just the two of them. Hinata seemed to have picked up on this and immediately sat up to defend himself, "I can keep quiet about this! I promise!"

"He can stay." Bokuto declares, "What is it?" Sarukui gathered himself for a moment, taking a deep breath as he dug into the envelope he was holding. He took out multiple photographs, each containing something that had to do with Akaashi. "Nalani. He's missing." Bokuto got the photographs in his hands, flipping through all of it as he listened to Sarukui explain. "Our cameras were disabled, his car is missing, and his phone couldn't be reached." Hinata watched the two, his eyes switching between Sarukui's frustrated expression and Bokuto's astonished one. He wondered what his oyabun was thinking. "Huh. What did Washio think?" Bokuto asked, giving Sarukui back the photographs. Sarukui tucked them back neatly into the envelope, "Kidnapping. He couldn't have run away. We checked his bank transactions and nothing for the past twenty four hours." Hinata's eyes were quick to follow Bokuto's movements, watching as his oyabun turned to sit on his leather chair. He was doing _that _face again, and Hinata couldn't blame him. From what he's heard from Sarukui and the others, Bokuto had been planning this for a while now and spent a lot of time trying to get Akaashi to join. Hinata didn't know why Bokuto wanted Akaashi to join Fukurodani so much, but he trusted him and his decisions.

"Them again? Haaa, I'm getting annoyed now."

Bokuto let out a laugh, but it didn't sound quite right. Sarukui glanced at Hinata, who glanced back at him. They both knew. Bokuto was mad. No-he was _furious_. Clicking his tongue, Bokuto reclined back in his seat, "Hinata." He immediately stood up, "Yes, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto was thinking, his finger gently tapping on his table. "Sit this one out. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata wanted to say no, that he would be able to help just like Sarukui and Washio but he bit his tongue. Now wasn't a good time to disobey his oyabun, not when his blood was boiling and his patience was as thin as ice. Nodding, Hinata turned to leave without another word. Silence filled the room once Hinata shut the door behind him. Bokuto got up to his feet. He opened a drawer, pulling out a gun Sarukui hadn't seen for a long time. It was Bokuto's favorite, and it just clicked in Sarukui's head what he was planning. "I'll be taking a short trip."

"Bokuto-san, I don't think-"

"Sarukui."

Sarukui pursed his lips. Really, he wanted to say more, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to say another word of disagreement. He knew Bokuto well enough to see the ticking bomb that he wouldn't want to set off himself. The way Bokuto tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants made it clear that he was going, and he was going to do it alone. And if Sarukui wanted to keep his fingers, he didn't have any choice but to let Bokuto do what he wanted. Stepping aside to open the door for Bokuto, Sarukui bowed a little, "Please stay safe, Bokuto-san." Of course. Even if Bokuto had to come back covered in blood, he's going to make sure it wasn't his.

Bokuto didn't waste any time. The moment he got into his car, he drove off. His hands gripped the steering wheel too tightly, imagining it was someone's neck and he was breaking it, feeling the bones crack under his palms. He wanted it _so bad_. The more he thought about it, the faster his car went and everything else was a blur. Until he pulled to a stop, his breathing loud and heavy. He took a deep breath before he got out of his car, slamming the door close behind him. He made his way towards the building, walking into the place like he owned it, ignoring the way the metal detectors alarmed at his entry and the guards that threatened to shoot him if he didn't stop. His presence already caused too much chaos, with every single one in the lobby knowing who he was and what he meant to them; an enemy. All he really needed to do was stand there and succumb to the threats of being shot and killed if he didn't put his hands up like they were demanding him to. It wasn't long before he got what he wanted, not even bothering to pull the gun out that he carried with him.

"What's the ruckus all about?"


End file.
